Video Trouble
by greenikat89
Summary: Oneshot, MWPP: Remus is exasperated and Sirius is just Sirius as they try to start their Muggle Studies project. Who ever thought turning on a video camera would be so hard?


**Disclaimer: **Absolutely I'm making money off of this, why right now I'm living in a gold-plated tree fort on the Moon with all the money I made. And since I'm in the world of make believe, I can also make green jell-o come out of my fingertips. (For those of you who question, no I don't own the HP universe thank you very much.)

A/N: Another thing I had arround. It was supposed to be a dialogue only drabble thing that became a little too wordy. (Although nowhere near a short story-like length.) Let's just call it an undrabble, shall we?

* * *

"Is this thing on? How can you tell it's on?"

"See this button?"

"No."

"Over here."

"Not seenin' it."

" It's to your left."

"I don't know how to put this to you, Moony, but that's the lens."

"I know that! I mean your other left."

"Oh, so what about it?"

"Is the light green?"

"I'd say more of a yellow-green myself, or maybe a-ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing, my hand just slipped, I swear…So, is it green?"

"Yeah. Although I still say it's a yellow-green you chocoholic git."

"What was that?"

"I said it's on."

"Well good. Let's tape this thing and get it over with. I can't believe Dumbledore assigned this to us."

"What? Filming people's personalities with a special video camera?"

"I don't know _how _Professor Dumbledore thinks this counts as a Muggle Studies project."

"It's like this Remmy my boy. We interact with Muggles during the summer. Correct?"

"I suppose most of us do…"

"And we're using this camera that's _like _a regular Muggle camera. Right?"

"It's really more of a-"

"So based on this evidence we are, in fact, doing a Muggle Studies project."

"…I don't know _how _you ever passed classes all these years with logic like that."

"It's elementary my dear Moony. Now let's get started."

"_Finally. _You know I still have to write that five hundred line scroll, which was your fault by the way for that little stunt you pulled."

"Hey, I got one too so quit whining about it. Besides, it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, getting covered in chicken feathers while singing out dated show-tune songs is really funny, especially the part where my pants turned invisible."

"I said I was sorry. At least you were wearing knickers otherwise there'd be a whole new meaning for that nickname of yours."

"Oh, ha, ha. Make any more jokes and you won't have anything to laugh about for a while."

"Jeeze, a little short tempered are we? It must be that time of the month again."

"What did I _just _say!?"

"You love me to death and want to have my children, or should I say puppies? Wait, is that even possible? Well I suppose that-ow! Jeeze, I was just kidding!"

"You were warned. Now come on, I want this to be over with."

"Did you have to hit me so hard? I think my arm is starting to go numb…"

"Some strong-man you are. You can't even take two measly little punches from a sickly boy."

"Okay, you're a _werewolf. _ You have _super strength_. You can toss Peter clear across the room if you wanted to, which is a mighty big feat in itself. You have extremely good hearing and super senses."

"Yeah, Sirius, and I have x-ray vision too."

"Really? I always felt like you were undressing me with your eyes. Now I know you can just see right through them. Why Moony, you only had to ask to see my perfect body instead of sneaking around. Then we could have-okay, okay. I'll stop, just…put your hand down."

"You know it's a good thing Professor Dumbledore is the only one that's going to be seeing this."

"Really? What a shame. I was hoping the entire school could see this amazing video. We'd be famous."

"We're already famous. Everyone knows who we are. Everyone knows who _you _are."

"Do I detect a hint of jealously, dear Moony?"

"No, what you're detecting is your arm going numb in three seconds if we don't start this project. Right now."

"Definitely that time of the month again. I'll make a note to stock up on extra chocolate."

"Sirius!"

"That's my name."

"Just…let's just start before this headache gets any worse. Who's the first one on the list?"

"Um, hold on, let me get my paper. It's around here somewhere."

"You lost it?"

"No, no. I just misplaced it. Sirius Black doesn't lose anything."

"Except your mind."

"I'll ignore that seeing as how I've found the list. Ha!"

"What are you laughing about? Sirius, I can't see when you wave around the paper like that."

"Oh this to too good to be true!"

"Sirius! Stop rolling around on the floor laughing your head off and tell me what it says!"

"It says- oh Merlin this is great- it says James!"

"I fail to see what's so funny about our friend, Sirius. Filming James isn't that funny, we've done it before."

"I know, but right now he's about to ask Lily out…again."

"So? It's not the first time he's done that."

"As a clown?"

"But Lily hates clowns. She's deathly afraid of them. Everyone knows that."

"Except for James."

"…I'll get the video camera."


End file.
